


Злые языки

by DelsKowe



Category: Mass Effect, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelsKowe/pseuds/DelsKowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Слыхала, альфа-самец хочет тебя нагнуть.<br/>- Ок`ей, на что еще способна эта система "глухого телефона"? - бубнит он в железную поверхность мебели и никак не реагирует на руку, что сочувствующие поглаживает его по голове.<br/>От автора:<br/>Ребят.<br/>● Сразу предупрежу: тут очень много мата. Люди, которые страдают непереносимостью нецензурщины могут сразу закрывать вкладку и топать дальше.<br/>Я предупредила.<br/>● Дальше: персонажи взяты из сериала "Волчонок" и запиханы во вселенную "Mass Effect". Никаких оборотней Лишь легкая тонкая связь с их образами в каноне.<br/>● Арт-обложка -<br/>https://vk.com/photo-55943260_456239097</p>
            </blockquote>





	Злые языки

 

\- Хэй, А-а-а-айзек. Ты слышал новость о том, что наш капитан Шепарду по щам прописал?  
Так звучало сегодняшнее приветствие Стайлза Стилински в сторону каждого, кого только видел.  
Будем честными - всех он этим задрал уже заведомо. Потому что - да блять, слухи на Цитадели быстро распространяются, как же не знать?  
И даже несмотря на то, что данную новость парень обглодал сотни раз - она не переставала быть для него актуальной, ибо, в какой-то степени, Стилински получал от этого своеобразное удовольствие.  
\- Питер давно напрашивался на смачный удар в морду. Я не вижу в этом ничего странного, - турианец пожал плечами и занял свое место у приборной панели. Разумеется, как помощник. За штурвалом "Камаро" всегда сидел Стайлз, только Стайлз и никто кроме Стайлза. Даже капитан этого корабля - Дерек Хейл - лишь два раза удостаивался браться за управление кораблем.  
Ревностное отношение и недоверие?  
Отнюдь.  
Стилински в своем деле был одним из лучших. А еще когда-то служил под началом Питера Шепарда вместе с Джеффом Моро, что добавляло его скилу профессионального пилота парочку положительных баллов мастерства.  
Мастерства и пиздливости.  
С кем поведешься, как говорится...  
На мостик взошла Лидия и тут же выставила руку вперед:  
\- Да, я знаю, что капитан ударил Питера.  
Стилински как-то разом приуныл, но, быстро собравшись с мыслями, снова засверкал своей ехидной улыбкой.  
\- По твоим словам можно сделать вывод, что ты знаешь какие-то пикантные подробности.  
Ардат-Якши возвела взгляд к потолку и покачала головой. На азари была её привычная одежда медицинского блока, находящегося под чутким надзором саларианца - Алана Дитона и просто земного солдата - Скотта МакКолла, который любил ошиваться на третьем уровне корабля и учиться мелким медицинским премудростям.  
\- Даже сотни лет медитаций не подготовят меня к пытке вроде тебя, Стайлз.  
Парень расценил это, как комплимент и, хлопнув в ладоши, выжидательно уставился на девушку.  
К черту чужой сарказм, он жаждет подробностей, чтобы вечером хорошенько заебать Хейла и снова испытывать судьбу.  
Стилински любит её испытывать. Так же сильно, как чужие нервы, терпение и собственную изворотливость в моменты, когда капитанская туша пытается прижать к стене и хорошенько приложить затылком.  
\- Спектр Шепард собирается отказать кроганам в изличении генофага, - Лидия сморщила носик и придирчиво осмотрела свой маникюр, полностью игнорируя пришедшую на шум кварианку - Элисон`Арджент вас Камаро нар Шасер - которую лично Стайлз называл Элли-фамилию-которой-я-не-могу-нормально-выговорить.  
\- Кто отказывается излечить генофаг? - паломница поправила капюшон на голове и внимательно осмотрела присутствующих на капитанском мостике - коих по мнению Стилински собралось что-то слишком много. Но так же еще веселее!  
Следом за предметом своего давешнего воздыхания прошмыгнул капрал МакКолл - лучший друг и мистер Шенячьи-Глазки-Вселенной. А еще маленько наивный дурак и гора мышц в одном флаконе. Но добрый до жути. А еще лучший друг рулевого.  
Совпадение?  
Навряд ли.  
Долбоебы по-природе своей тянутся к таким же придуркам, как они.  
\- Достопочтенный Питер Шепард решил запастись поддержкой саларийцев и дать сдохнуть целой расе, - пояснил ситуацию Стилински и широко всем улыбнулся.  
\- Господа, я чую, что грядет армагидец.  
\- Еще хуже, чем жнецы? - недоверчиво пророкотал Айзек.  
\- В сотни раз криповей, чувак. И, судя по тому, что Хейл ему втащил - он со мной полностью согласен. Да, капитан?  
Все разом развернулись и уставились на темную фигуру.  
Знакомьтесь, господа.  
Дерек-сексуальные-брови-Хейл. Капитан "Камаро" и просто ходячий феромон с вечно хмурой рожей. А сейчас еще и немного побитой. Кажется родной дядя таки отомстил племяннику за попорченную гордость и физиономию.  
\- Что тут за собрание старушек? - зло рявкнул мужчина, внимательно осматривая присутствующих. Взгляд сам собой задержался именно на Стилински. Ну конечно, кто же еще может быть инициатором промывки чужих костей?  
Буквально несколько секунд и на мостике не остается никого лишнего. Только пилот, штурман и капитан.  
Три.  
Два.  
Один.  
\- Стилински... - ну, понеслась.  
-Слушаю, капитан, - Стайлз не боится. Голос его не дрожит. А сердце не бьет набатом, как у загнанного зверя.  
Стайлзу интересно, что ему скажут. Ему очень интересно, какой выговор он получит на сей раз.  
\- Ты не ахуел?  
Стилински показушно переключает уровень подачи энергии на задние турбины и наигранно-недоуменно смотрит на Хейла.  
\- О чем Вы, капитан?  
Дерек угрожающе щурит свои зеленые глаза и машет крыльями ноздрей. Ахуенно выточенных ноздрей на ахуенно выточенном носу. Остром, прямом. Идеальном.  
Серьезно, в какой еще расе вы найдете такого самца?  
\- Перестань иметь мой мозг, - чуть ли не рычит - гортанно так, как настоящий зверь - мужчина и наклоняется, упираясь рукой о приборную панель и давя аурой властности на подчиненного.  
Стайлз должен бояться.  
Но Стайлзу похуй.  
Лейтенант возбужден. До той самой рези внизу живота, обдолбанно-огромных зрачков и клокотания в глотке.  
\- Я Вас еще ни в каком смысле не имел, се-е-е-ер, - рефлекторно облизывает нижнюю губу и выразительно изгибает брови.  
Не смотреть на чужие брови.  
Не смотреть - не смотреть - не смотреть.  
Хейл молчит. Около минуты просто висит над парнем коршуном, пожирая злым взглядом, а после резко отступает и, идеально выравнивая спину, убирает руки за спину.  
\- Вечером, после итогового осмотра работоспособности всех резервов корабля зайдите ко мне в каюту, Мистер Стилински. И принесите отчет.  
Разворот на каблуках и резвое отчаливание в сторону командного центра. И все это под пристальным взглядом в задницу спину.  
\- Слюни подбери, - совсем не плоско шутит турианец и хмыкает, когда Стилински одаривает его презрительным взглядом и возвращается к консоли.  
\- Спорим, ему нахрен не сдался мой отчет?  
\- Это потому что он просто хочет тебя убить?  
\- Это потому что он меня просто хочет.  
Айзек в недоумении вскидывает брови и шевелит мандибулами, пытаясь понять, как коллега по кораблю пришел к таким выводам.  
\- Будь бы иначе - он бы сразу сказал причину, чувак. Либо выговор - либо отчет. Но он изначально выразил свое желание меня видеть, а только потом обозначил цель, - Стайлз многозначительно поигрывает бровями и машинально проводит рукой по короткому ежику на затылке к рослому ирокезу на макушке и чуть вздыбленной челке.  
\- Ты долбеб, раз так самоуверен, - качает головой Лейхус и снова принимается за работу.  
\- Ты просто нифига не шаришь в людской психологии, мой птицевидный друг.  
***  
\- Слыхала, альфа-самец хочет тебя нагнуть.  
Стилински аж подскакивает на месте и удивленно смотрит на Эрику - невероятно привлекательную азари с большими глазами. Т`Рейес как всегда скалит зубы в насмешливой улыбке и внимательно следит за своим другом по сплетням, который сам волей-неволей в этот раз оказался в эпицентре внимания.  
\- Неужто наш альфа сам тебе это нашептал? - пытается включиться в игру парень и временно забивает на свой обед, который, в общем-то, не очень вкусный - Джексон все еще в увольнительном и пища состоит из одних сплошных полуфабрикатов.  
\- Нет, мне Айзек рассказал, - Эрика недовольно надувает губы и садится напротив, кивая кому-то головой.  
Этим "кем-то" оказывается Бойд - крупный кроган грозного вида. Молчаливый и просто любящий крушить и ломать. Как Халк, только тормозов нет и не было заведомо в ряду родовой принадлежности.  
Он, судя по всему, уже слышал последнюю новость о решении спектра не помогать его народу с излечением генофага. И Стилински мог поставить что угодно на то, что руки бойца чуть ли не ломит от жажды оторвать голову кое-чьему дяде.  
\- Айзек слишком много болтает, - Стайлз пожимает плечами и продолжает жевать фасоль, глазами выискивая Скотта и его подружку - Киру. Одну из новеньких в их экипаже. Азиатку с детской и наивной улыбкой.  
Стилински порой даже задумывался: а она хоть знает, что вокруг война происходит?  
Хотя, если посмотреть на то, как штурмовик с кодовым названием "Кицуне" - что за пиздец? - управляется с оружием - вопрос отпадает сам собой.  
\- Что б ты знал - уже половина корабля делает ставки: натянет он тебя сегодня или нет.  
Стилински поперхнулся протеиновым пойлом и выплюнул половину в свой недоеденный обед, делая тот непригодным для потребления.  
Вот. Это. Ебаный. В рот.  
\- Что за подстава, Эрика?! - орет громко, хрипя из-за слегка поврежденной носоглотки и сурово смотрит на подругу.  
Та скалит зубы в хищном оскале и проводит рукой по щупальцам на голове. Ей эта ситуация явно нравится.  
\- Так ты же сам сказал: он тебя хочет? Так и чего же ты переживаешь?  
Стилински понял - он в жопе.  
Именно так выглядит злоебучая карма. Он своими руками запустил этот чертов бумеранг издевок и глупых шуток и теперь все это дерьмо вернулась ему в пятикратном размере, угодив прямо в затылок, когда и не ждали.  
Так, главное - это дышать.  
Вздох.  
"Бляебать, что же делать?"  
Выдох.  
"Можно сбежать, пока мы еще на Цитадели."  
Вдох.  
"А вдруг все обойдется?"  
Выдох.  
"Если Хейл не узнает - может и обойдется."  
Парень быстро справляется с чуть ли не начавшейся панической атакой и прокашливается.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Кто еще знает и много ли об этом говорят?  
\- Ты чем слушал, Стайлз? Я же сказала: половина корабля - это как минимум, - Т`Рейес наивно пожимает плечами и фыркает, когда рядом со Стайлзом приземляется Т`Мартин.  
\- С каких пор Хейл назначает тебе свидания?  
Стилински мучительно мычит и, отодвинув поднос с испорченной едой в сторону, с силой прикладывается лбом о стол.  
\- Ок`ей, на что еще способна эта система "глухого телефона"? - бубнит он в железную поверхность мебели и никак не реагирует на руку, что сочувствующие поглаживает его по голове.  
\- Ну, некоторые поговаривают, что вы встречаетесь уже несколько месяцев - как минимум. Мол: слишком палитесь своими переглядываниями и постоянно зажимаетесь в уголках, - Лидия слегка надувает губы и вскидывает брови вверх, ясно давая понять, что она об этом думает.  
\- Зажиманиями в уголках, - Стилински нервно смеется и как-то отдаленно пытается представить, как это так выходит, что попытки кого-то придушить со стороны выглядят, как домогательство.  
Хотя не важно.  
Парень резко подскакивает на месте и со страхом глядит на друзей-сослуживцев.  
\- Это же, получается, если у всех это на слуху - то и Хейл этот бред тоже слышал?  
По другую сторону пилота приземляется тот самый Джексон - дрелл-повар, который имеет очень хуевый характер, но при этом готовит так вкусно, что проще прощать ему его звездливость, нежели жрать что-то кроме его стряпни.  
\- Я тут мельком, что командор возжелал твой тощий зад.  
Стайлз снова бьется лобешником о стол, а Бойд наконец-то рычит - иначе кроганы говорить не могут:  
\- Думаю, до него эти слухи дойдут.  
***  
\- Бро, это правда, что командор принуждает тебя с ним спать?  
\- Скотт, во-имя протеанских артефактов, хоть ты-то не начинай, а? - Стайлз мученически замычал и продолжил копаться в приборной панели реактора, краем глаза наблюдая за Дэнни - кварианцем, что работал техником на "Камаро" и был просто отличным парнем, разделяющим его мнение о привлекательности капитанской щетины.  
\- Но об этом все говорят! - воспротивился МакКолл, приседая на корточки и придирчиво осматривая сеть электродов, лампочек и рычагов, с которыми сейчас так усердно управлялся друг детства.  
Стайлз уже начал жалеть, что имеет такое раздутое самомнение и длинный язык. Не выеживайся он тогда перед Айзеком - не было бы сейчас этих бредовых слухов, от которых хотелось просто найти шкаф и шагнуть в Нарнию. Жаль, что шкафы нынче отнюдь не платяные и никакой Нарнии на самом деле нет.  
\- Брат, я верил и надеялся, что хоть ты будешь благоразумен и не станешь верить в то, что говорят остальные, - Стилински зло нахмурил брови и вылез из под приборной панели, осматривая виновато опустившего голову друга-качка.  
\- Сложно не верить Элисон, мужик. Она говорила вполне искренне. Мы же переживаем.  
Лейтенант на это лишь закатил глаза и кивнул Дэнни`Махилани, давая понять, что свою работу он закончил.  
\- Раз вы так все переживаете - помогите остановить эту цепную реакцию, покуда она не принесла за собой огромное цунами, - Стайлз вытер руки о форменные штаны и поиграл желваками, когда Скотт растерянно почесал затылок, явно не зная, что в этом случае нужно делать.  
\- Можно пустить другой слух, - подала голос Элисон, которая, видимо, находилась в этом отсеке уже довольно долгое время.  
И как Стайлз её сразу не заметил?  
\- Ок`ей. И какой, скажи мне, слух может перебить по крутости новость о нашем якобы соитии с капитаном? - вскинул парень брови вверх и принялся составлять отчет о работе главного реактора, дабы добавить это потом в общий доклад.  
Вот тут уже даже Элисон стушевалась. Зато Дэнни весело хохотнул и предложил:  
\- Может рассказать всем о том, что Малия на самом деле дочь Шепарда?  
\- Святой Примарх Фикус, Дэнни, об этом знают абсолютно все, кому не лень. Просто не обсуждают, потому что ссут, - Стилински поджал губы и отложил датпад в сторону.  
\- Можно пустить слух о том, что бывшая подружка капитана вышла замуж, - наконец-то подал голос Скотт и, сообразив, что сказал, тут же повернулся к кварианке.  
\- Элисон, прости, глупость сморозил.  
Поломница на это лишь головой покачала и, сложив руки на груди, прислонилась спиной к стене.  
\- Ничего страшного. Я Кейт не видела с тех пор, как её изгнали и давно уже это пережила. Но смею заметить - это может возыметь успех. Капитан и моя тетя тогда много шуму навели.  
Стилински испытующе посмотрел на подругу и, вздрогнув от её пристального взгляда - который, кстати, реально выглядит стремно из-за полностью белых чуть-чуть светящихся глаз из под полупрозрачной маски - и утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Решено. Пустим слух о том, что Кейт`Арджен вышла замуж и кэп сейчас из-за этого не в духе.  
На том и разошлись.  
***  
\- Стилински, ты правда замужем за Хейлом?! - Джексон и Лидия как будто выросли из под земли, заставляя парня вздрогнуть и с сожалением посмотреть на выскользнувший из рук датпад.  
\- О-о-о-ок`ей, к такому звиздецу я готов не был. И кто вам это сказал? - парень наклонился и подобрал инструмент, не без радости подмечая, что тот все еще в рабочем состоянии.  
\- Гринберг. А Гриньергу сказал Лиам. А Лиаму... кто-то там. Не в этом дело, камрад. Как Араша вообще благословила ваш ненормальный союз? - Джексон взмахнул резво руками и тут же получи подзатыльник от Ардат-Якши, прикрывая рот.  
Не в тему будет замечено, но Т`Мартин и Уитмор были отличной парой. В смысле - их любовь была исключительно платонической в связи с некоторыми нюансами. Как, например, то, что Лидия способна физическим контактом полностью разрушить нервную систему партнера. Или как то, что Джексон должен был нести службу, которую на него повесили Ханары за проступок, о котором, увы, всем остальным оставалось только гадать. Парень, вопреки своему засранскому нраву, был очень религиозен - как и любая амфибия его расы - и после каждой битвы читал молитвы о душах пострадавших и убитых, проводя за этим делом даже часы.  
\- Я так понимаю - это тоже просто слух? - азари сморщила свой превосходный носик и успокаивающе взяла дрелла за руку.  
\- Да, это слух. И я понятия не имею, как они умудряются так коверкать получаемую информацию.  
\- Вот только не говори, что ты бы не хотел, чтобы слухи были правдой, - наконец-то подал свой рокочущий голос Уитмор.  
\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
\- Я о том, что ты был бы отнюдь не против, если бы наш капитан тебя хорошенько отымел.  
Лидия снова дала подзатыльник своему избраннику и сурово глянула на Стайлза.  
\- Не очень хочу с ним соглашаться, но не ты ли мне однажды в пьяном бреду высказывал свое желание быть связанным по рукам-ногам и хорошенько от...  
Сбоку что-то громко упало и троица повернула головы, удивленно уставившись на Дитона.  
\- Я ничего не слышал, - подал голос салариец и поспешил убежать.  
\- Если в ближайшие пол часа появиться еще один слух - я вас всех освежую и отдам на съедение какой-нибудь рахни.  
***  
\- Стайлз, вы что, практикуете с моим племянником БДСМ?  
Ну ебаное все.  
Стайлз хмуро оторвался от экстранета и уставился на Шепарда.  
Ну а он-то что тут делает?  
\- Я бы тебе ответил, если бы не было более интересующего вопроса: ты какого черта тут делаешь, покоцанный?  
\- Фу, как грубо с твоей стороны, - Питер машинально почесал щеку, на которой проступали слегка светящиеся шрамы от внутренних имплантатов и изучающе осмотрелся по сторонам.  
\- Я ведь Спектр, если ты не забыл.  
\- Забудешь тут, - тихо, почти себе под нос.  
\- Что Вам надобно, Спектр Земли? - уже громче и более официально.  
\- Я бы хотел поговорить с вашим капитаном. Но с учетом слухов, которые я услышал на вашем корабле - мне стало интереснее в первую очередь зайти сначала к тебе, лапушка, - Шепард неприятно улыбнулся и завалился на диван рядом с рулевым, внимательно поглядывая на того своим покрасневшим зрачком.  
Стилински невольно передернуло.  
\- Ну и что на этот раз про нас поговаривают?  
\- Что ты замужем за моим племянником; что он тебя насилует. А еще поговаривают, что вы практикуете садо-мазо. Весело у вас тут, - Спектр весело хмыкнул и нарочито медленно провел рукой по ноге парня, чуть надавив на внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
Стайлза как будто током шарахнуло.  
Резво подскочив, парень едва удержался от рукоприкладства - задушить бы этого мудака, да только расправа с "героем войны" грозит разборками и увольнением.  
\- Пошли Вы нахуй, Спектр, - и быстро покинул комнату отдыха, направляясь в сторону боевого информационного центра, полностью игнорируя стоящую у капитанского мостика Кору Хейл - секретаря и информатора капитана, а по-совместительству еще и его младшую сестру - которая проводила того цепким взглядом и недовольно нахмурила брови.  
То ли еще будет.  
***  
\- Если ты сейчас хоть что-то скажешь - я тебе промою пасть. Мылом.  
Лиам послушно захлопнул рот и беспомощно посмотрел на стоящую рядом Эрику, которая испытывала от ситуации какой-то свой ненормальный кайф.  
Она-то уж точно не боялась Стайлза.  
\- По кораблю пошел новый слух. О том, что наш неугомонный пилот спит сразу с двумя капитанами.  
Стилински приоткрыл рот в немом звуке "о" и завис.  
Это финиш.  
Нет, серьезно.  
Финита ля комедия.  
Можно выносить парня ногами вперед. Его полномочия того, окончены.  
\- Кора говорит, что видела тебя и Питера в комнате отдыха и он тебя лапал, - наконец-то заговорил Лиам - еще один новобранец в их команде и просто парень, которого многие называют "хвостиком Скотта".  
\- Смею заметить, что он меня этим безумно напугал! Но вот вопрос: с чего я с ним сплю-то? - наконец-то ожил лейтенант и отошел от челнока. Они сейчас находились в грузовом трюме и вокруг было относительно безлюдно.  
\- Богиня, так он и в правду тебя домогался? - Т`Рейес широко распахнула глаза и чуть напряглась, явно переставая видеть во всем происходящем шутку.  
\- Я едва сдержался, чтобы ему не дать по щам. Но не в этом суть - что мне делать со всем этим пиздецом который происходит на корабле? - Стайлз сморщил нос и сложил руки на груди, машинально прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
Ответить никто не успел - к ним подбежала Кора и, виновато глянув на Стилински, заговорила:  
\- Капитан просил напомнить, что через час он ждет тебя с отчетом в своей каюте.  
Парень лишь побледнел и снова почувствовал прилив панической атаки.  
\- Кажется, мне сегодня въебут.  
\- А может все-таки выебут? - попыталась пошутить Эрика.  
\- Нет, именно въебут.  
***  
До часа "Хэ" оставалось пятнадцать минут. Стайлз уже успел искусать все губы, несколько раз перечитать отчет, напугать Айзека, морально изувечить Скотта и просто хорошенько всех заебать.  
После суток одних сплошных слухов - где один был страшнее другого - парень чуть ли не поклялся себе никогда в жизни не разевать рот до того момента, как хорошенько не обдумает собственные слова.  
\- Ну в самом деле, Стайлз. Что ты мнешься, как Сидис, - Кира похлопала парня по плечу, пытаясь проявить сочувствие и поддержку.  
\- Моя азиатская подруга, ты нихрена не помогаешь, - Стайлз опустил голову проводил взглядом прошедшую мимо Лидию, которая, поддавшись общей атмосфере, мягко ему улыбнулась.  
Ну блин.  
\- Насрать, перед смертью не надышишься.  
Стайлз резво подскочил на ноги и решительно осмотрел присутствующих - а это Эрика, Элисон, Скотт, Кира, Бойд и Айзек.  
\- Камрады, вам запомнится этот день, когда слухами чуть не был заебан пилот Стайлз Стилински.  
\- Хватит строить из себя Джека Воробья. Просто иди и не очкуй, - хмуро проговорил Скотт, пытаясь вселить в своего друга оптимизм, но при этом слишком явно не веря в удачный исход его похода в каюту капитана.  
Пожалуй половина их компании уже мысленно похоронила Стилински где-то на Палавене.  
\- Ну хоть эту классику жанра ты удосужился посмотреть, - зло пробурчал парень и, прихватив датпад, двинулся в сторону лифта, игнорируя цепкие взгляды сослуживцев, которые, мать их через вершину Еверест, знали, куда он идет.  
Знали, суки, и злорадствовали.  
Уже стоя перед входом в капитанскую каюту Стайлз как-то мельком подумал о том, что можно поручить отчет Айзеку, а самому под шумок схорониться у Бобби Финстока в грузовом отсеке, якобы срочно помогая тому налаживать систему челноков.  
Да только позеленевший замок помещения и автоматом открывшиеся двери обломали весь план.  
Печально, однако.  
\- Проходи, Ста-а-айлз, - Хейл как-то странно протянул его имя. Словно конфету на языке раскатал, пробуя на вкус или же просто смакуя.  
Мозг Стайлза почти отключился.  
Почти.  
Потому что все это кабзец, как странно. И у него снова крутит живот. Наполовину от предвкушения чего-то реально мощного - наполовину от плохого предчувствия.  
Как правило - желудок или задница Стайлза никогда не подводили.  
План с Айзеком все еще считается приемлемым.  
Так не вовремя вспомнились все эти дурацкие слухи и захотелось тут же стать Китти Прайд.  
Вот прям сейчас. Немедленно.  
\- Ты уже зайдешь, или так и будешь испытывать мое терпение? - Хейл привычно грубо одернул парня от его же размышлений и поднялся из-за рабочего стола, хмуро осматривая лейтенанта.  
Странно, но эта обыденная мрачность и закрытость обнадеживает куда лучше, чем улыбки и вселенское добро в глазах.  
Нет, серьезно. Улыбайся бы сейчас Хейл и пускай бы вокруг себя радужную ару доброты и милосердия - Стилински незамедлительно вызвал бы экзорцистов. И похеру, что те вот уже пол века, как официально перестали существовать из-за массового принятия атеизма на Земле. Не полного, конечно, но очень масштабного.  
Внутренне перебрав имена всех любимых древних и новых супер-героев "Марвела", парень расправил плечи и уверенно шагнул в каюту, почти не вздрогнув, когда двери за ним закрылись и замок чуть пискнул, оповещая о том, что мышеловка, в общем-то, закрыта.  
Стайлз - мышь.  
Дерек - grumpy cat, о котором в 21 веке писал чуть ли не каждый блогер. Или, на худой конец - протеанин, которого не столь давно нашел Шепард. По хмурости и эмоциональности они были очень похожи.  
А если быть уж совсем честным, то Дерек - это огромный страшный волк. У него правда волчья морда и Стайлз ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Особенно с тем, что эта самая морда его просто до дрожи в ногах возбуждает.  
Отчет-отчет-отчет.  
\- Хм, я, как Вы и просили, осмотрел всю функциональность "Камаро" и составил подробный отчет. Все системы в норме, главный реактор стабилен, топлива хватит, чтобы долететь от Цитадели до системы Зелена и обратно. Проще говоря: все в полном ажуре, - Стайлз почти не волнуется. Он может собой гордиться - его голос не дрожит и даже ладони почти не потеют. Для человека, которому сейчас пиздец как страшно за свою жопу - он выглядит вполне сносно.  
Правда, Хейл, который внимательно за ним наблюдает и молчит, все-таки бесит.  
\- Челноки? - Дерек складывает руки за спиной и начинает медленно обходить Стайлза по кругу, не спуская с него внимательного взгляда. Снова сравнение с волком и мышью. Или с волком и оленем. Это уже смотря на то, у кого и какая ассоциация. Стайлза уже однажды называли оленем. Стайзу было почти весело.  
\- Так... в отчете же все, - слегка растерялся юноша, начиная машинально облизывать и покусывать нижнюю губу.  
\- Внятный ответ, солдат, - слишком уж лениво рыкнул Хейл и зашел за спину Стайлзу, предупреждающе-грубо кашлянув, когда тот попытался к нему обернуться.  
\- Все в полном порядке. Финсток постарался на славу и "Кадьяк"(боевой челнок) пашет, как новенький. Правда, о психическом состоянии его подчиненных ничего хорошего сказать не могу - Пирожок снова наорал на Гринберга и чуть ли не довел до слез Мейсона, - Стайлз не удержался от нервного смешка и чуть дернулся, когда его шею обдало горячим дыханием.  
Очередная попытка обернутся была пресечена суровым "стой прямо и смотри вперед".  
Какой-то ненормальный животный страх обосновался в животе и стал вить - по ощущениям - из его кишок узлы и косички. И это не было похоже на ужас, от которого к горлу подступает тошнота. Это тот самый страх, в купе с которым идет странное предвкушение и жар расплывается по телу, вынуждая слегка краснеть и сбивать равномерное дыхание к чертям собачьим.  
\- Руки за спину, - капитан встал почти вплотную к парню позади. Никакого тактильного взаимодействия. Только явно ощущающийся жар чужого тела буквально в нескольких сантиметрах и табуны мурашек на кожном покрове шеи, разгоняемые дыханием другого человека.  
\- Это еще зачем? - Стайлз нервно сглотнул и все же представил, как его сейчас скрутят и парочку раз хорошенько приложат лицом о рабочий стол. Повернуть голову назад он уже не пытается. И нет, что вы. Стайлз совсем не боится. Он же не трус там какой-то. Он просто в кои-то веки решил включить инстинкт самосохранения и благоразумия.  
\- Выполнять приказ.  
Парень судорожно глотнул воздуха и, положив планшет на вышеупомянутый стол, встал по стойке смирно, послушно убирая руки назад и сцепляя те в замок на уровне копчика.  
Довольный хмык за спиной лишь подлил масла в огонь.  
Господь всемогущий, он даже не успел попрощаться с отцом!  
Холодный и пластичный металл, сцепивший кисти рук, был настолько неожиданным, что Стилински слегка передернул плечами и все же чуть повел подбородком в сторону Хейла, который на это недовольно рыкнул и, толкнув парня в спину, припер того к рабочему месту, жестко впечатав грудью в твердую поверхность мебели.  
\- Так, ок`ей, ладно, - Стайлз снова облизал губы и, упираясь щекой в стол - его голову уверенно прижимали за волосы капитанские руки - из-за плеча уставился на Дерека.  
\- И что это такое?  
Мужчина медленно расплылся в улыбке, которая даже несмотря на его кроличьи передние зубы выглядела как-то по-звериному, чуть поддался бедрами вперед, вырывая из пухлых губ пилота удивленное "ох".  
\- Понял, - Стайлз закусил губу и слегка поерзал, не без удовольствия ощущая тяжесть прильнувшего к его спине тела и едва подавляя довольное мурчание.  
\- Значит слухи ты все-таки слышал, да?  
Хейл в ответ лишь прикусил мочку уха и, обдав жаром щеку парня, фыркнул:  
\- Даже самые бредовые.  
\- И решил перевести это все в реальность? - Стайлз призывно двинул задницей навстречу Дереку и гаденько усмехнулся, когда тот со свистом втяну воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Кроме того, где я тебя делю со своим дядей.  
\- Я всеми пятью конечностями "за".  
***  
\- Как думаешь, он от туда выйдет побитый или хорошенько оттраханный? - Эрика ласково проводит рукой по гребням Бойда и весело хихикает, когда тот чуть игриво рыкает в ответ на прикосновения.  
\- Я думаю, он вообще от туда в ближайшие сутки не выйдет, - Лидия не отрывает своего взгляда от Датпада. Разумеется ей любопытно. Но Т`Мартин слишком горда и принципиальна, чтобы это показать.  
\- Предлагаю сгонять в "Чистилище", - подает голос чуть красный от таких откровений Скотт и чуть ли не с жалостью смотрит на Киру, ожидая, её поддержки.  
Команда, в общем-то, и без того с ним согласна.  
Кучкой они вываливаются из доков и направляются к лифту. Лишь Айзек чуть тормозит и задумчиво осматривается на корабль, не замечая остановившейся следом за ним Элисон.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Кажется, я проиграл ему спор. Хейлу и вправду не нужен этот долбаный отчет.

Примечания:  
Вот и сказочки конец. Кто прочел - тот молодец.  
Вдохновившие треки:  
Портал 2 – КОСМОС  
3OH!3 – Bad Guy  
Avicii – Waiting For Love  
Amber Run – I Found  
Отдельное спасибо Shaatsi и chetrina за указанные недочеты. Их комментарии мне неплохо помогли.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями и бла-бла-бла, (не)ваша Делс.


End file.
